


I'm In Minecraft?!

by MimiMinecrafter (Mimi_Senpai)



Series: Minecraft Fanfictions [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Minecraft, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Team Crafted - Freeform, YouTube, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Senpai/pseuds/MimiMinecrafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Minecraft reader insert fanfiction) One day, you were playing Minecraft. Suddenly, you were sucked into your computer, and into Minecraft! You start to play the game, battling mobs and surviving. Eventually, you meet Team Crafted and other YouTubers...  What happens next? What relationships will form? And the most important question, will you survive and find out who put you here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Minecraft?!

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) - Your Name  
> (L/n) - Your Last Name

You were sitting in your apartment bedroom, watching Team Crafted on YouTube. Once the video was over, you started up Minecraft. While it was loading, you went to your small kitchen to get a (favorite sandwich) and a can of pop. You brought it back to your bed & watched the Minecraft screen pop up. But, instead of the regular home page, there was a picture of Herobrine! You laughed, saying, “Nice try, Mojang! You aren’t scaring me!” But then the Herobrine’s mouth opened and you were sucked in!

When you opened your eyes, you saw a blocky forest. “Wait a minute… This isn’t my apartment!” You said. You looked down at yourself and shrieked! You were all blocky! You looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, you had a lightbulb moment. “OH MY GOSH! I’m in Minecraft?!” You yelled. Then, you started freaking out.

 

~Time skip~

 

“Okay, ummm… What to do now? Hmmm… OH! I should start collecting supplies and build a house!” You decided. You started running to the forest and started to punch trees.

 

~Time skip~

 

You looked at the large yet simple house you had created. “Um… A little big for just one person, but who cares?” You said, walking into the house.


End file.
